The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Rosemary.
The new Kalanchoe is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hinnerup, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Kalanchoe cultivars with large light pink to white flowers with rose pink-colored centers and good postproduction longevity.
The new Kalanchoe originated from a cross made by the Inventor of an unnamed proprietary seedling selection of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana as the female, or seed, parent with the Kalanchoe blossfeldiana cultivar Simone, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,238, as the male or pollen parent. The cultivar Rosemary was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Hinnerup, Denmark. The new Kalanchoe differs from the male parent, Simone, primarily in flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe by terminal cuttings taken at Hinnerup, Denmark, has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.